leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack damage
Attack Damage (AD) is the amount of damage dealt by a basic attacks excluding the applicable damage modifiers. Attack damage is the sum of two components: Base AD and Bonus AD. *'Base AD' is the portion of attack damage which originates from the champion itself. It is the sum of a constant base value that is individual for every champion plus a growth component which increases as the champion levels up. *'Bonus AD' is the portion of attack damage which originates from runes, masteries, abilities, auras and, most importantly, items. The damage dealt by some abilities is proportional to either bonus AD or total AD. That proportionality ranges between 0 and . The effect of some items is proportional to base AD. This statistic stacks additively. Percentile attack damage bonuses are applied after adding up the AD granted from all additive sources. The theoretical gold value of Attack Damage is per unit. is the most efficient AD core item, with a gold/AD ratio of . The costs of these stats are always offset by increased final costs of their upgraded items. Bonuses This section lists the game elements which provide Bonus AD. Items Champion abilities Some of these abilities have multiple effects. This list only shows their bonuses to Attack Damage. For more information on each ability follow its link. Masteries * : Runes Neutral buffs * The buff grants up to 40 attack power and ability power (scaling with game time) for 3 minutes. * grants 8 / 16 / 24% (+50% with Mark of the Elder Dragon) increased attack damage if the Infernal Drake is slain. Penalties Champion's abilities Some of these abilities have multiple effects. This list only shows their bonuses to Attack Damage. For more information on each ability follow its link. Note that an effect that reduces damage is not the same as decreasing a champion's attack damage. * reduces surrounding enemy champions' attack damage by for 4 seconds. * reduces the opponent's attack damage by for 8 seconds. Champions attack damage Trivia ''Last updated: March 10, 2017 – V7.5'' Alternatively killing Zeds Two s can alternately kill each other with : Let's say the of 1 is X'' and the of 2 is ''Y. 1 kills first. The of the killer after n'' kills can be calculated as follows: * Define two sequences ''A= {an} and B''= {''bn}, where n'' = 0, 1, 2... * ''a''0 = ''X, b''0 = ''Y * For n'' ≥ 1, ''an = X'' + 5 + 0.15''bn''-1, ''bn = Y'' + 5 + 0.15''an'' * The of 1 after ''n kills is an, while that of 2 is bn * This gives the formula of 1 after his n''th kill = ''X(1 - 0.152''n'')/0.9775 + 0.15''Y''(1 - 0.152''n'')/0.9775 + 5(1 - 0.152''n''-1)/0.85 of 2 after his n''th kill = 0.15''X(1 - 0.152''n'')/0.9775 + Y''(1 - 0.152''n+2)/0.9775 + 5(1 - 0.152''n'')/0.85 Therefore, of 1 after he has infinitely many kills = (X'' + 0.15''Y)/0.9775 + 5/0.85 of 2 after he has infinitely many kills = (0.15X + Y'')/0.9775 + 5/0.85 Largest AD At level 18, can reach one of the largest amounts of possible: ' , * '''Base AD: AD}} * Runes: AD}} ** 9 (+ 9 AD) ** 9 (+ 9 AD) ** 9 (+ 9 AD) ** 3 (+ 3 AD) * Masteries: , ** 5 points in (+4% AS) ** 5 points in (+10 AD) ** 1 point in fully stacked (+64 AD) * Items: , , ** Two of any 75- items: 2 (+75 AD) *** *** ** A combination of three items of any of the following: 3 (+70 AD, +20% critical chance) *** *** ** fully stacked (+53 AD, +73% AS) * Buffs: AD}}, , ** with the maximum amount of ability power (+ AD) ** (+40 AD) ** (+30 AD) ** (+60% AS) ** (+45% AS) ** (+45% AS) ** (+20% AS) ** (+50% critical strike chance) * AD Multiplier: ** (+ % AD) ** (+36% AD) Still, two champions can reach a higher AD: * with movement speed or higher. * with armor or higher. = Relevant mathematics: * AD = ( + |Runes}} + + + |Buffs}}) = AD}} ** AD Multiplier = 1 + + = ** increase 40% ( ) ( ) % AD}} *** Crit. Chance (3 ) |Although this result is correct, Critical Chance is hard capped at 100%}} *** Attack Speed 73% 174% **** Items **** Mast. & Buffs * AP: ** Items 4}} }} AP}} *** AP = 80 + ( + + ) = AP}} ** Runes 9}} 9}} 9}} 3}} AP}} ** Mast. & Buffs ** AP Multiplier 1 + }} + }} + }} *** AP ( |Items}} |Runes}} ) AP}} *** bonus AD 40 *** bonus AD 40 + *** bonus AD * MS needed = |AD needed}} / |Hecarim's Warpath Conversion}} ** AD needed into MS = |Jhin's maximum AD}} |Hecarim's base AD, level 18}} * Armor needed |AD needed}} / |Rammus' Spike Shell Conversion}} ** AD needed into Armor = |Jhin's maximum AD}} |Rammus's base AD, level 18}} = Other * At level 18, base attack damage ranges from 63 ( ) to 146 ( ). *The ability with the largest AD ratio is , with a possible maximum AD ratio of % AD)}}. **To achieve that must be rank 3 and needs a full runepage of critical strike damage runes, 100% critical strike chance and at least 1 . = cs:Attack damage es:Daño de ataque fr:Dégâts d'attaque pl:Obrażenia ataku ru:Сила атаки zh:攻击力 Category:Offensive champion statistics